


I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: “When I masturbate I think about kissing you.”Marcus chokes, which admittedly is Wrench's fault because he really didn't give the guy much of a segue in terms of mental preparation. It's also really fucking embarrassing admitting that his reserve of spank bank material barely surpasses the PG department.Depressing actually when Wrench takes the time to think about it, especially after that one particular weekend of self discovery with the xenomorph porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any and all grammatical errors that may have slipped past my radar while posting this. I'd also like to apologize on copping out of writing actual smut since I haven't written anything remotely R18 since my high school days. As always, comment, kudo, or drop a message if you'd like to share any more wrench/marcus ideas with me. I'm fucking parched for content.

"When I masturbate I think about kissing you.”

Marcus chokes, which admittedly is Wrench's fault because he really didn't give the guy much of a segue in terms of mental preparation. It's also really fucking embarrassing admitting that his reserve of spank bank material barely surpasses the PG department.

Depressing actually when Wrench takes the time to think about it, especially after that one particular weekend of self discovery with the xenomorph porn.

"Man, can I ask exactly where that come from?"

"I thought we were playing truth or dare?" Marcus makes a dejected little sound when he steals the joint to take another hit. It's almost cute despite the fact that he's red eyed and weepy from nearly coughing his lungs out three minutes prior.

"Wrench. You were staring at the wall for ten minutes before you said truth and started getting romantic on me."

Fair point, given that Wrench was absolutely faded out of his goddamn mind. "If it makes you feel any better sometimes I get really creative and we hold hands. Also lots of making out on Jimmy Siska."

"You mean Jimmy Siska's car?"

Marcus leans over to sneak back the joint before settling down against the entirely of Wrench's right side. "No, on Jimmy Siska. It's a fantasy so it's either go big or go home, otherwise it's way too boring."

"So kissing me under normal conditions would be boring?"

Now Marcus has gone and offended both of them.

Wrench gets in Marcus' face before allowing himself the proper response time to rethink the situation. As confident as he is about picking up social cues, being given clear and concise consent is way more important. Especially when their friendship is in jeopardy of reaching some sort of awkward limbo. "Do I, Wrench, have clear permission to kiss the oh so dreamy Marcus Holloway?"

There's a slow grin on Marcus' behalf that leaves Wrench just a little short of breath. It really isn't fair that he can be that high and still retain all of that effortless charm.

"Permission granted." But before Wrench can impatiently reintroduce himself into Marcus' personal space, he makes certain to finish off the remainder of their joint. Snuffing the thing onto the heel of his shoe and tossing it onto the floor before feeling fingers wrap around his wrist. Wrench is almost certain Marcus is on the verge of reprimanding him before those fingers smooth down to his palm, interlocking with his own digits, before finally settling comfortably between them.

"Additional hand holding so it'll be one-hundred percent more accurate."

Fucking, Cthulhu.

And that's all it takes for Wrench to slide straight into Marcus' lap, taking complete and utter care into ensuring that they continue to hold hands, before driving into an over eager kiss.

It's only a little awkward on the initial start because Marcus forgets that he doesn't have to compensate for the negative space that's usually occupied by Wrench's mask. Or worry about catching his face on a protruding stud when they're both bent in at the head.

It does make Marcus aware of the way their noses brush on every inward swipe of lips, closed mouth, and shy as Wrench gets a handle on which direction he's willing to take. He expected Wrench's lips to be a lot more dry initially but now that they're kissing, Marcus is surprised to discover they're actually soft. Sticky sweet from the way Wrench kept licking his lips after every other hit and faintly tasting of cherry from the swisher they'd used prior to roll their joint.

Marcus rears up just in time to swipe his tongue over Wrench's bottom lip when he pulls away to get better situated. It startles Wrench enough to omit a tiny noise and Marcus thinks he's almost overstepped a boundary by going beyond the mouths closed tempo. Until Wrench drives back in, completely eager to meet him swipe for tentative swipe, until he playfully bites at Marcus' tongue. Following up the action with a particularly dirty suck and press of tongue back into Marcus mouth.

They stay like that, making out on Wrench's shitty couch, and occasionally grinding against one another. It gets gradually uncomfortable only because it heightens the fact they're both slightly sweaty and way too fucking warm for multiple layers of clothes. It also makes Wrench realize that he's way too lazy and hungry to seriously consider the dick that's pressed up against his ass.

"You really got to stop doing that or I'm gonna die." Marcus drops his head against the back of the couch on a particularly hard roll of Wrench's hips, before the asshole bends down to bite his neck.

"You're right, also I'm way too hungry to go any further than the customary bump and grind."

Marcus peeks up at him and Wrench really can't help giving him one last roll of hips, making sure to go particularly hard on the down stroke before giving one good bounce. It's enough to give Wrench a good idea of just how big of a ride he's setting himself up for once the situation presents itself.

"Alright, R. Kelly." Wrench leaves him to cool down for a few minutes before returning with a few dozen take out pamphlets. They're too indecisive about their choices and end up ordering from three different places, before deciding to spend the remainder of the evening watching YouTube videos.

It isn't until they're about a few dozen videos into the deep recesses of YouTube that Marcus pokes Wrench in the side with his chopsticks. "Dare."

It takes Wrench a few minutes to pick up on their previously forgotten game before he grins. Marcus should have just gone with the lesser of two evils and picked truth but with the way things had gone prior, maybe this would end up benefitting in both of their favors.


End file.
